


The Vampire the Witch and the Wildflower

by Kenzielovesleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Vampire Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzielovesleo/pseuds/Kenzielovesleo
Summary: Hongbin is creating a spell for his Vampire friend Taekwoon. But they lose track of time and now are stuck together until next sunset. What could happen?
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	The Vampire the Witch and the Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like an insanely long time ago so it isn’t the best. Just a short thing I wrote for a friend and I had no intention of posting it. But since I deleted my Neo sugar daddy fic I felt my profile needed some spicing up. Any future postings will likely be a lot better than this considering I’ve had two- three extra years of writing practice under my sleeve. But anyways, bon appetite.  
> -Oop just an edit. This first chapter was written years ago but this will now be multi chaptered. Enjoy.

Hongbin could only think about how absurd all of it was. There he was, stuck inside his cold little apartment until the next sunset, with a vampire in his house. He watched as Taekwoon floundered around, human speed, poking and prodding at every – as Taekwoon liked to call it – ‘lackluster humanoid' item in his household.  
  
He glared at Taekwoon when his cold dead fingers tapped on his fish tank. He heaved an annoyed sigh which he knew Taekwoon could hear but was apparently intending on ignoring. He watched as Taekwoon flopped down on his couch and flicked on the television. It was so disgustingly domestic that Hongbin almost burst out laughing. But instead he covered it by clearing his throat.

  
If anyone had ever told Hongbin that he would become friends with a vampire he would’ve laughed in their faces. But as of now, he couldn’t imagine not having the overgrown lanky blood sucker in his life.

  
At first it was hard. As a witch, Hongbin as a rule was not exactly supposed to be conversing with vampires. But his curiosity over the creatures had plagued him his whole life. And when Taekwoon had come to him to very politely ask for a spell one summer evening, he found he could not say no.

\--

When they had first met, Hongbin was terrified and enthralled all in one. Taekwoon was – in one word Hongbin could say – perfection. Tall, pale, terrifying, soft, beautiful. It surprised him when he heard Taekwoon speak. His voice had been sweet, pleasant. Most of all Hongbin was surprised that he was polite. Of all the things a vampire could be, polite was not what he had been expecting.

  
Taekwoon had been asking for a spell or curse to be made that would help him see the sunlight. He had said please. Please help me… And Hongbin couldn’t seem to resist.

  
The spell work was quite difficult. It was also very quick passing. He explained to Taekwoon thoroughly that it was not easy to re create, and that only a handful of witches had even ever pulled it off. But Taekwoon was unrelenting and had agreed to offer Hongbin whatever he wanted in return for the spell.

\--

Hongbin left Taekwoon to watch television and walked back down the basement stairs and into his workspace. All the wildflowers Taekwoon had collected for him over time had been left to pile up on top of his desk, leaving it nearly impossible to do other spell work.

  
One of the conditions Hongbin had given Taekwoon before their deal came into place, was that Taekwoon would be gathering all the supplies. The ingredients needed for the spell required far journeys out into the forest by the mountians outside of town. It would take Hongbin a whole lot longer than Taekwoon. So he decided to use the vampire to his advantage.

  
Along with the proper ingredients, Taekwoon was to give Hongbin vampire blood to use for other spells. It was high in demand and hard to get. Since typically witches aren't close with vampires, attaining ones blood, was difficult to say in the least.

  
The ingredients ranged from simple plants to fancy metals to small animals. The most important ingredient however were the purple wildflowers.

  
For whatever reason, the spell when it had been replicated in the past, worked longer and stronger the more wildflowers it had.  
When he had informed Taekwoon of this, he didn’t disappoint. His desk was overflowing to the point of spilling onto his floor.

  
He stirred some more ingredients into the pot and closed the lid, letting it brew. After cutting up some of the wildflowers he heard a small noise and felt the flutter of disturbed air brush his hair. He turned and jumped when he saw Taekwoon standing directly behind him.

  
“Jesus christ. I’m doing spell work here.”

  
Taekwoon's face stayed blank as he looked around the basement touching small things as he went. Hongbin rolled his eyes and could only think Taekwoon was something akin to an overgrown cat, nosy and curious.

  
“You will have to barricade soon. I can feel the sun rising.”

  
Hongbin nodded. “Alright. I’m almost done. Just stay down here until I’ve finished.”  
Taekwoon chuckled. “Don’t think I have much of a choice.”

  
Hongbin grunted and wiped his hands as he finished his last batch. He grabbed the blackout sheets from the storage space and walked up stairs leaving Taekwoon alone in the dark basement.

\--

By the time he had finished, the sun was up over the mountain just as Taekwoon had said and he finished duct taping the sheets, all doubled over to prevent an accident. He really didn’t want to see his friend burning in his living room. He also imagined that would smell terrible and fuck up his carpet.

  
He felt slightly guilty that Taekwoon would have to stay over while they waited for the sun to go down. He had been a little too concentrated on his spell work and lost track of time, getting Taekwoon to help him perfect every detail. As a result, they would both just have to coexist until sunset.

  
He knocked on the door to the basement, letting Taekwoon know it was safe and he was shocked when Taekwoon was up and already back on his couch before he even had the chance to turn around.

  
Although he knew Taekwoon wouldn’t hurt him, it didn’t stop his fight or flight response from kicking in, he felt the hairs on his neck raise and his heartbeat pick up. The natural response to seeing something so human-like do something utterly not human was slightly nauseating.

  
Taekwoon, being able to tune into these changes in heart-rate, looked at Hongbin with a quirk in his brow. Hongbin sighed frustrated.

  
“I know that you’re a vampire but can you please at least put some effort into appearing more human? I can’t have you suddenly transporting to different places all over my apartment and scaring the shit out of me.”

  
He walked into his kitchen but could sense Taekwoon's amusement behind his back. He grumbled as he put away all his silverware back in its place and made his way to the living room to watch TV with Taekwoon.

  
He sat down with a heavy thunk and a sigh, resting his head on the armrest.  
“What are we gonna do all day?” he looked to Taekwoon for a reply.

  
The vampire pursed his lips and shrugged. “You can rest, I don’t mind, I’ll just watch TV.”  
Hongbin frowned, “But your stuck in my house, that would be quite rude to just go off and do my own thing.”

  
Taekwoon shrugged. “Its my fault for not watching the time. Don’t worry about it.”  
Hongbin hummed and rest his head back down on the couch. He watched as a disgusting romance played and two lovers embraced each other, making grotesque noises. It was so gross and boring that Hongbin wanted to gag.

  
He rolled off the couch impatiently and stretched, feeling his shirt rise over his stomach.

  
“Mmkay, we should do something.”  
Taekwoon stared at him and waited, Hongbin bit his lip and looked around, squinting as if that would help find something.

  
He eyed his first aid kit on his kitchen counter and gestured to it, walking over to sit in a chair at the table.

  
“Could we do some blood extraction since you’re here? I have an order for a spell after yours is done and vampire blood would be great help.”

  
Taekwoon shook his head. “I would but I haven’t fed tonight, so that could be dangerous.”

  
Hongbin raised his brow, “Really? How’s it dangerous?” despite being friends with a vampire Hongbin was surprised when he realised he really didn’t know a lot about the odd creatures. He felt it a bit odd to ask intrusive questions with no context.

  
Taekwoon made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Its just since I don’t have any fresh blood in my body, an extraction on what little I have could potentially drink me dry.”

  
“So…basically you would die?”

  
Taekwoon shook his head. “Not likely. But its definitely not good for me. I imagine it would be like you not eating for a whole day but then being forced to throw up. Something akin to that at least.”

  
Hongbin pondered over the words for a moment, thinking before coming forth with a proposal.

  
“You could try drinking from me?”  
Taekwoon looked at Hongbin and scoffed. “No. No way in hell.”

  
Hongbin frowned. “Why not? I need some blood for the spell and if your gonna be here for a while we should do it right? We’ve got plenty of time. Besides I’ve always wanted to know what it would feel like-"

  
Suddenly Taekwoon was very close, standing directly in front of him. Hongbin had to look up from where he was sat in the kitchen chair.  
“No.”

  
Taekwoon stepped around Hongbin and closed up the first aid kit, putting it back in its original spot. Hongbin stood and walked over to Taekwoon, now curious with the change in the vampires mood.

  
“Why? Would I taste bad or something?”  
He said it almost teasingly but Taekwoon's expression didn’t change. In fact his face appeared even more stony and emotionless than before.

  
“Humans react very strongly to a bite from a vampire. The magic is too potent.”  
Hongbin tilted his head, “I’m a witch not a human. Magic courses through my blood. How do you know it wont effect me differently? In fact I’m actually curious now.”

  
“Hongbin, no.” he moved to walk past Hongbin, human speed thankfully, but Hongbin grabbed his wrist before he could leave the kitchen.

  
“Taekwoon please? I need the blood anyways and I wont ask you to do it again. This will satiate…uh…scientific curiosity let’s say.”

  
“Nothing you do is in anyway at all scientific.”  
Hongbin sighed. “Taek please? Just once I swear, if it starts to feel weird I’ll tell you to stop.”

  
Taekwoon sighed and closed his eyes. “You wont drop this for the rest of the night will you?”

  
He looked back down at Hongbin who was smiling as if to say ‘your absolutely right'.  
Taekwoon sighed, then frowned. His face was oddly shuddered. Hongbin almost felt bad, almost, but he was so curious. He had to know what it felt like, at least once.

  
“Alright. You know what? Fine. I’ll do it once. But don’t blame me afterwards. Cause you wont like it.”

  
Hongbin smiled and reached for the first aid kit once again, shaking excitedly.  
“I wont. I promise I wont.”

  
Taekwoon bit his lip and nodded in acceptance. Hongbin noted that his fangs were already starting to protrude and he wondered if it was voluntary or not.

  
Taekwoon grabbed Hongbin's arm and pulled him until he was steadied, the back of him pressed against his kitchen counter. Taekwoon moved to reach forward but Hongbin stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

  
“Is it going to hurt quite a bit?”  
Taekwoon swallowed. “It will hurt at first until the uh, the magic kicks in.”

  
Hongbin noted Taekwoon's pupils had grown wide. Eyes almost black. He pursed his lips. “So the magic. It like, numbs the pain then. Kind of.”

  
Taekwoon nodded. “Something like that.”  
Hongbin relaxed his body once again. And he tried, he really did, but he couldn’t stop himself from being nervous as Taekwoon inched closer.

  
He watched as Taekwoon's eyes became hooded and his heart rate picked up. He rested his hands on Taekwoon's shoulders, tilting his head to the side. He could feel Taekwoon's breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, nerves tightly strung.

  
“Hongbin, relax.” Taekwoon whispered against his neck.

  
Hongbin let out a breath and nodded as Taekwoon's lips touched his neck.  
He felt Taekwoon's teeth touch his neck and whimpered without meaning to, even as Taekwoon's teeth gently pressed in.  
It hurt for sure. But only for a second as Taekwoon said. His teeth retracted almost as soon as they had pressed in, and he felt it as Taekwoon started slowly suckling at his open wound.

  
It really wasn’t that bad. He had no idea why Taekwoon was so set against feeding off of him. Now that the initial pain and shock had worn off, it was quite languid and soothing. Humorously paternal in a strange ‘feeding your child' kind of way.

  
He relaxed against the counter and continued holding Taekwoon's shoulders as he fed, keeping him steady. He felt Taekwoon's hands wrap around his waist as he swallowed, his hands tightened considerably, not to the point of discomfort but enough to know that it was probably not under Taekwoon's full control.

  
A few moments later Hongbin started feeling hot. He frowned, noticing he was growing slightly lightheaded. His breathing was getting faster and he tapped Taekwoon's shoulder with his hand.

  
“Taekwoon I’m… feeling kind of strange.”  
He felt sweat beading on his forehead and Taekwoon pulled back just enough to answer.  
“I told you. It’s just the magic. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

  
Hongbin laughed breathlessly. “What does that even mean?” but then, he felt it. It hit him hard like a pile of bricks.

  
A wave of arousal so strong, that it had him gasping, eyes blown wide. He felt this overwhelming need to be closer to Taekwoon, despite never having any sexual attraction to him before.

  
Taekwoon seemed to sense it and he pressed closer, until their bodies were perfectly aligned.

  
Hongbin whimpered and pulled Taekwoon's shirt taught between his fingers. He felt his hips press closer completely out of his control.  
He could feel it, the magic flowing through his veins was humming. And Taekwoon had been right, it was overwhelming.

  
All his muscles were tense and his body had this intense desire to satisfy the craving so he could balance the magic within his frame.  
He rolled his hips and whimpered when he found friction.

  
“Taekwoon…what’s happening?” he could barely speak he was so breathless. His face was hot and Hongbin was sure his cheeks would be bright red.

  
His body moved of its own volition and his hands were trying to pull Taekwoon closer than what was physically possibly.  
Taekwoon pulled away from his neck, his lips fresh with blood.

  
“Its okay.” Taekwoon pressed his hand to Hongbin's cheek. The touch was satisfying and it cooled his skin considerably.

  
Hongbin nuzzled into it, nails digging into Taekwoon's wrist. He whined trying to bring Taekwoon back to where he was.

  
Taekwoon backed away instead, moving Hongbin faster than he could process, and he had pulled Hongbin into his lap on the couch, Hongbin straddling him comfortably.

  
His body moved quickly, practically throwing himself at Taekwoon. It felt like a sticky magnetism, the magic flowing through Hongbin’s veins a strong itch that needed to be dealt with.

  
Hongbin knew enough about magic to know what this was. This magic, this vampire magic that flowed after a bite had to be pure dopamine. An aphrodisiac that forced itself upon the vessel to distract it from the pain and weakness that came along with blood loss. It was essentially the way a vampire had a humans permission to drink until they were dry, still stuck on the high until death.

  
Hongbin felt dirty with the thought. That his body had taken the magic and absorbed it so easily despite being a magic user himself. It was agonizingly embarrassing but he could only just barely seem to care.

  
His current state of arousal was too strong to be disgruntled about anything else. He gasped and squirmed in Taekwoon's lap, digging his nails in Taekwoon's shoulders.

  
Taekwoon himself didn’t look perturbed in anyway whatsoever. He was the epitome of calm and collected, easily allowing Hongbin on top of him.

  
Taekwoon tilted his hips slightly, allowing Hongbin easier access to rut against him.  
Hongbin gasped at the new found friction but was disappointed to find that it did next to nothing to satisfy his needs.

  
He rubbed his own arousal, hard though his sweatpants against the stiff line of Taekwoon's Jean’s, trying desperately to race to a finish to be rid himself of the overbearing magic.  
His skin was flushed and bright red, the magic making him hot and clammy, almost to the point of burning. He gasped as waves of heat wove over him.

  
“Hongbin… hey. Its okay. I’ll help you. Just relax okay?”

  
Taekwoon took off his shirt and pulled Hongbin’s off right after, leaving them both shirtless on the couch.

  
Hongbin whined and pressed against him, chest to chest, trying desperately to crawl inside Taekwoon's cool skin.

  
His icy cold body was soothing the fire beneath him. Taekwoon held him, arms thrown around Hongbin’s waist, pressing cool hands flat against Hongbin’s back.  
Hongbin moaned and placed his head on Taekwoon's shoulder, relieved to feel the cold press of skin on his cheek.

  
He continued to move, rocking back and forth shakily on Taekwoon's lap. Taekwoon in turn held still, letting Hongbin take what he needed.

  
Hongbin moved faster, the heat in his lower gut started to coil further. He pushed his face farther into the crevice of Taekwoon’s neck as a way to hide his shame, but it was useless, he was already too far gone.

  
It was mortifying but Hongbin could already feel the impending finish building up. His cock was stiff and pressed tightly against his pants and he so badly wanted it to be over.

  
Taekwoon nosed at the opposite side of Hongbin’s neck, free of any wounds, and he gave a gentle press of his fangs, not enough to break the skin but enough so that Hongbin could feel a shiver run through him.

  
“Taekwoon….” He gasped Taekwoon’s name more times than he could count, panting hot breath onto Taekwoon’s skin.

  
“Ah… I’m-“ he couldn’t finish his words. The build up of pleasure so intense all Hongbin could do was shut his eyes and take it.

  
“It’s okay Hongbin, you can let go.” Taekwoon put a broad hand on Hongbin’s hip, guiding his movements.

  
At the sound of Taekwoon’s voice, Hongbin whimpered as he came. The feel of Taekwoon, solid and strong beneath him the only thing he could think of. His body was too worn down to voice his pleasure. Sighs fell through his parted lips, eyes shut tight, all the while Taekwoon held him steady as he shuttered.

  
His hips continued to grind gently, until he was completely spent. He felt everything, the magic, the heat, his…release, he felt everything leave his body.

  
For a few moments, all he could do was sit still, panting. It took awhile, but eventually reality started to hit him piece by piece.  
Taekwoon's skin which once felt like a balm was giving him goosebumps, he felt the magic beginning to fade and the grogginess in his head was dissipating.

  
He felt the sticky mess between his thighs and pulled away from Taekwoon. Looking down at his own shame.

  
The front of his pants were wet with his release, and he could see Taekwoon's own arousal pressing against his tight Jean’s. It sobered him immediately.

  
He felt himself begin to panic cheeks growing red, breath picking up. Before he could think anything else, he pushed himself off of Taekwoon's lap and ran to his bathroom, locking himself in and ignoring Taekwoon calling after him.

  
Hongbin sat with his back pressed against the door and his hands in his hair. He had just rutted and came all over his best friend like a hormonal teenager.

  
And he…he had liked it.

  
Hongbin untangled the fingers from his hair and checked his watch. It was still hours away from sunset. He was stuck with Taekwoon now until sunset…

  
“Lord have mercy…what have I done.”


End file.
